Remus Lupin, Werewolf begining
by Dark-Wolf-Emo
Summary: About Remus' life before he went to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"Bloody wolves," Mumbled Gregory Lupin, "Look at this," He gestured towards a field that was almost torn apart. Grass was upturned and mixed with all sorts of things that were unrecognisable. A young boy with light brown hair and perfect blue eyes peered over at the field with no expression. "Werewolves, no doubt about that," Muttered Gregory Lupin, "Got to show 'em who's boss around here, eh, Remus?"

"Guess so…" Remus mumbled walking back indoors ready to go read books.

"Oi, Remus! Over here, want to teach you how to get a good clean shot…"

"Gregory!" Shouted Julie Lupin, "Don't go polluting his head with that kind of thing yet, he's only 9 for peats sake!"

"Very well, very well, the boy was looking forward to it though. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait, son." Gregory stalked away over to the field. Remus found it hard to contain his relief. When would his Father understand that he hated the idea of killing or hurting anything?

"I'll just go read mum," Said Remus politely, "I was getting to an interesting chapter about Animagi,"

"Reading about that already? You'll make a fine student at Hogwarts Remus!" His mother patted him affectionately on the head and toddled of to sort out the washing. Remus smiled to himself and went into his room and back to his reading. He lay on his bed and stuck his nose into the book.

_Animagi, Chapter 1, what are they? _

_Animagi are people who can choose when to change into an Animal form. Animagi are very rare and it is extremely difficult to become one and most grown wizards cannot make the Potion. However, you cannot choose the Animagus form it will depend on your character and abilities. For example an Able, Independent and Witty person would change into a cat, a brave, trustworthy and Loyal Person would most likely be a Dog. _

Remus entered a full on Day dream about becoming an Animagus. He was… Logical and shy-ish… and… um, He couldn't think of much else. How fascinating would it be to be an Animagus, to change ones form must be a very interesting experience. He was snapped out of his dream and flushed back into the real world. He heard his Dad and his friend John having a rant about something. He liked listening to these because it gave him a better understanding of what was going on. He sat in the hallway and Pretended to be very interesting in a Book. But his ears were wide open and desperately trying to pick up on what people were saying.

"Here about that Ken kid?" Asked John,

"Yeah," Replied his father, "Bloody shame, that, an outcast forever! He may only be part wolf but nobody will want to talk to him!"

"That's the third in this area. Do you think it's the same Werewolf?" John asked again.

"Yeah, I do and I have my suspicions on which it may be. Have you heard about a certain wolf named Greyback?" Gregory said moving around.

"Yeah, was seen injuring someone not that long ago, and now the Ministry want him in Azkaban?" There was a slight quaver in his voice.

"That's the one," Remus' dad replied, "I reckon he wants to infect as many people as possible. I reckon that scum likes infecting kids so he won't feel so out casted."

"Come off it Gregory," John said jumpily, "Infecting Kids? Everyone knows that Dangerous!"

"That's my point!" Persisted his dad, Remus could hear him pacing, "So that's why I'm going to have a little word with him and his kind,"

"You've lost it!" Shouted John, "Question a werewolf and you're as good as dead!" His Father was still Pacing. Remus decided not to listen anymore, he was as quiet as a mouse but his insides were screaming at his dad. No matter how he tried he couldn't shake of the feeling that things weren't going to come out too well.

A/N: So, there you have it. Chapter 1. Chapter two may take a while as I am 13 and hurrying isn't my speciality.


	2. Changing

Remus Lupin turned over in his bed and tried to flatten himself into his pillow. He rubbed his face in annoyance and let out an expatriated sigh. Why couldn't he sleep? He sat up and started at the wall, when would his dad be back? It had been two whole days; his father had told his Mother that he was away with a friend camping and Remus didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. What if his dad was dead? He flopped back onto his bed his insides were still screaming and he still had the horrible gut aching feeling that there was something wrong going to happen. If only Remus could find out what! Maybe his Birthday, which was coming up, would go wrong or maybe he would find out his Father had lost his life soon. Remus shook his head and blinked sleepily why couldn't he just close his eyes and forget about all this?

The next night he could see his mother becoming a bit worried. Remus felt a pang of guilt because he knew what his Father was doing and he knew his mother was the only one with strong enough will power to get his Father to change his mind. Suddenly a rash but seemingly perfect idea fluttered into his brain. The werewolves had destroyed the field next to his house, hadn't they? If that was so then that would mean the werewolves couldn't be too far away. Maybe if he shouted really loudly his Father would hear him and come home! He ran quietly into the Garden and stood right at the edge of it beside the bush and started shouting at the top of his voice.

"Father… Dad? Come home now, please?" He yelled and heard a pretty good echo. He shouted a bit more and guessed that it would take quite a bit of time for his dad to walk back. So he made himself comfortable on the grass and waited.

_*click*_

His dad must be getting near, he could see a shadow.

_*Tap, Tap* _

He could here footsteps with short gaps between them. His Dad must be running.

_*Grr* _

He must be hungry. Suddenly it clicked in his mind that Human didn't tend to have bright eyes and growl. He felt frozen on the spot as two evil yellow eyes emerged from a bush followed by the pearly gleam of teeth. A rather huge shape was highlighted by moonlight. Remus wanted to run but he was transfixed by this monster of a creature. He glanced up at the moon, realising only too late that it was full. A burst of adrenaline flowed through him and he jumped up just as the Beast pounced. Remus found himself on the floor and in a flash the pearly teeth were sinking into his skin. The monsters claws were digging into his flesh. As the Beasts' barks and growls mingled with him he felt a particularly nasty jolt in his stomach. Suddenly his limbs felt charged and ready to burst, his gut seemed to be twisting inside him and all he could here was the loud beating of his heart. He wanted to scream but nothing came out, the energy in his limbs was becoming so full he felt like he was being blown up. Suddenly the energy released and spread over him like a wild fire burning every inch of his body. The fire died away to only the tips of his fingers and he lay gulping for air. He looked around for the Monster but it was gone, he stared up at the moon as it faded into blackness…. Deeper and deeper…

A/N: Ok, this was done quicker than I expected. As I said before don't expect a 13 year old to be quick about this! :P

Anyway, the disclaimer thing I'm not sure about so I guess all rights go to J.K Rowling.


	3. How will life be?

*Gregory Lupin ran home to find his son lying on the ground covered in blood, on his face two massive gashes were gleaming brightly and all over him were the same rounded patterns, werewolf bites. Gregory looked fearfully at the moon, confirming his fears, the full Moon. He could have cried but all emotion seemed to be blocked from him as he shouted for Julie. When she saw Remus she burst out in tears and carried him inside, the moonlight bouncing of his now pale face.*

Remus felt awake but his eyes would not open, what had happened and who was talking? Where was he? Suddenly the memory came flooding back and his eyes opened up sharply.

"Remus, Honey, do you know what happened?" His mother asked softly.

"Yes…" He mumbled sadly, "Was it… a… a werewolf?"

"I'm afraid so, I'm also afraid it means that… that…" She burst out crying.

"I'm a werewolf." He finished for her; it felt so weird to say. It seemed scary yet interesting, sad but somehow new.

"We have to find a cure, Julie!" His father burst out, "This is horrendous? How is he supposed to live? How can he go to school? How can he get a job? Who will want to be friends with him?" Remus fumbled awkwardly, he felt burning behind is eyes but put it as being an after effect. His father hated werewolves and was always so desperate to tell him how to kill them, he always spoke the word with such loathing that Remus was surprised that his father wasn't kicking him out of the house.

"What about Hogwarts?" Burst out his mother, "How will anyone ever accept him?" Remus felt like crying, why him? Why did he have to be the one whose life was ruined?

"We'll worry about that later," Gregory said pacing, "Firstly we need to decided what we should do with him on full moons,"

"The cellar," Remus said suddenly, "Nobody will hear me and there isn't much down there to destroy," Gregory nodded at this but Julie looked horrified.

"What? My own son, down in that dark musty place," She seemed near to tears.

"I won't be your own son, Mother," Remus reassured her, "I will be a werewolf and not know anything about this life, I will not know anything better than the cellar, trust me, mother, I read about it once," His mother looked slightly calmer but still quite upset. Remus sighed.

"Well, I… I suppose we'll just have to grow accustomed to it, keep him away from children and things," His mother sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Keep him away from children?" His father exploded, "We're going to find a cure for this disaster!"

"Don't kid yourself, there is no cure!" Julie cried.

"I suppose we will have to keep him isolated for the time being, until there is a cure," His father suggesting rubbing his chin.

"We could research about it," His mother suggested. Remus got up and walked off to bed, he was getting a bit sick of them talking like he had some kind of deadly disease. As he crawled into bed he curled up like an Animal, feeling disgusted he straightened up. Suddenly he felt contaminated and poisoned. His Mother and father were going to keep him away from children?

_I brought it upon myself, _He thought, _if I hadn't sneaked around and heard father I would never have gone outside at night when mother had clearly told me not to when I was little. _At that moment Remus swore never to get involved in anything that wasn't directed at him or involved him.

Soon he drifted into a deep sleep, going through nightmare after nightmare of Monsters that nobody would ever want to face again.

A/N: Ok, so it didn't take long but Part 4 will be a while because I've got a credit English Test to do just to make extra sure I'm capable of the higher class.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Remus had been attacked and he already felt like a monster, sometimes when he got frustrated he'd growl making his mother jump. He felt dirty and contaminated when his dad mumbled insults to werewolves when he thought Remus wasn't paying attention. He couldn't wash away the feeling of guilt as his parents sat researching for help. Sometimes he felt like digging a hole and hiding in there forever. Remus shook his self back to earth; it wasn't any good to hide inside him self. He glanced out of the window and watched two kids pass a ball around, how she wished he could join them but his parents had made it quite clear that it was dangerous. Remus didn't want to infect anyone so he kept to his books.

"Remus, love," Called his mother.

"What is it?" He asked in no mood to move.

"Come here, dear," She called back; Remus sighed and thumped his book down onto his bed. He walked down his stairs and into the Living room, "Ah, Remus!" His mother said softly as he walked into the room, "Please sit down," Remus walked over to his mother and sat down.

"Well, Son," His father began, "You seem smart so we were thinking that you maybe shouldn't go to Hogwarts," Remus nearly fell off the chair in horror.

"Gregory! That wasn't as sensitive as it could have been!" She softened her tone as she turned to face her son, "You see, dear, we don't think it's safe for you to be around so much… bait… um… children. We doubt they would accept you… I know it's early to think about that but we must know now."

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" Remus growled making his parents frown a bit.

"But you're a werewolf, Remus!" His father said in a shocked/chuckling voice, "Think logically! What would you do if a werewolf was in your midst?" Remus didn't answer; he stood up hating every inch of his father and mother.

"Well… sneak me in or something!" He yelled, "I want to go and learn… Mother, weren't you always saying how good I was?"

"We can't sneak you in, dear," His mother said slightly shakily, "I know I said that you were good and would do well at Hogwarts but that was before…"

"Before what?" Remus snapped clenching his fists, "Before I turned into a freak? Or before I disappointed you? Or before I was out casted"

"Don't take that tone with us, boy!" His father warned. Then Remus let out such a realistic roar of a growl that his mother yelped. His father looked taken aback for a second, and then Remus stormed out of the room.

The minute he lay down on his bed Remus felt disgusted with him self. He had never shouted at his parents like that before, he had ever growled like that before and he had most certainly never stormed out like that before. He hated this, he felt like digging a hole all over again. He knew he'd never get into Hogwarts, he knew he'd never make friends; he knew he'd never be normal again but he knew it wouldn't help to admit it. Suddenly he found himself biting his arm, somehow it didn't hurt as much as it should but he still stopped biting himself. If only he hadn't broken the rules he wouldn't be in this mess. As he lay on his bed tossing over the thoughts in his head he vowed never to go rule breaking again.

Remus sat up in his bed but quickly sank back down. He was a monster now, something uncontrollable and feared. He'd be shunned by society, maybe it was best to accept his fate and live with the other wolves. Remus punched himself, he didn't want to think, and it was dangerous. The stinging behind his eyes was reaching its limit and Remus could feel himself wanting to scream. What else were his Mother and Father going to stop him doing just because of this? He knew he should feel grateful because they were spending hours researching for him, but he didn't. He couldn't describe the feeling he was having; he just wanted to be normal. He just wanted to laugh like others did and go to school. Was that really too much to ask? He'd never been popular with other children but at least people didn't fear him. Remus tried to block out his mind. This wasn't going to do him any good. He lifted up a book, and then remembered it was one he'd just finished. It was the one with Animagi in it. He had a quick flashback of how he'd thought it would be amazing to turn into an animal, now he knew what it was like, he didn't want to be an animal. Remus knew he was now different, but he didn't want to think about it, he just knew his future didn't look good.


End file.
